This present invention relates to a process and apparatus for monitoring vehicle crawler chains to detect a malfunctioning during the driving operation, and, more particularly, to a product and apparatus configured such that in the driving operation a defect signal for each crawler chain is triggered by an actual running sound of a defective crawler chain which exceeds a median running sound of a properly operating crawler chain. The defect signal is assigned to a pitch of the crawler chain for triggering the signal. A warning signal is emitted when a given pitch signal frequency is exceeded.
Crawler chains are highly stressed vehicle parts which are subjected to wear. The failure of these chains leads to an inability to maneuver the vehicle and renders the vehicle uncontrollable. Although a defect on the crawler chain has an acoustic effect, it can not necessarily be heard in a vehicle equipped with a crawler chain because of the high noise level which usually exists there.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process and a device for monitoring vehicle crawler chains for defects during driving of the vehicle.
This object has been in accordance with the present invention by early recognition and indication of an unacceptable change of pitch of the crawler chain caused, for example, by an incipient crack in the case of a continuous rubber belt crawler chain as described in German Patent DE-A-39 23 975. The vehicle can therefore still be maneuvered when a defect signal occurs and can move to a repair facility under its own power. The safety of the vehicle occupants is increased by the fact that a crack of the crawler chain that is caused by wear or by other exterior influences can no longer occur unexpectedly and that thus critical driving conditions are largely avoided.
The invention excludes an erroneous triggering, which may occur as a result of accidental events, such as rocks in the crawler chain, in that it is examined whether the signal for one of the links of the continuous rubber belt crawler chain which corresponds to an increased running sound exceeds a given frequency.